


At Least Knock First

by ProspertheXVIII



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [6]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: College AU, Drabble, F/F, Lesbian AU, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProspertheXVIII/pseuds/ProspertheXVIII
Summary: Bianca and Court get down with their bad selves in B’s college apartment. Danny can’t find his phone charger.Tumblr prompt series 6/?: "Please put your penis away."





	At Least Knock First

**Author's Note:**

> Part of this drabble challenge: http://rosetlntstheworld.tumblr.com/post/170157290911/drabble-challenge
> 
> Message me a number and pairing and I'll get writing :D

“Oh god- fuck- Bianca- yes...”    
  
The crappy twin bed that had come with Bianca’s apartment had never exactly terribly amenable to voracious lovemaking, but the two of them found ways to make it work. Courtney’s legs were wrapped around Bianca’s head as she tugged at her girlfriend’s bobbed brunette curls - Bianca’s tongue swirling in masterful circles around her clit, two fingers thrusting in and out of her in time to the Madonna song that played from the speaker in the corner of the room. Courtney’s hops bucked and writhed against Bianca’s face as Bianca licked her exactly where she knew it would make her melt - her legs folded under her in a sort of obscene child’s pose, her free hand guiding Courtney’s hips and forcing the blonde to slow herself to a steadier, less desperate pace. Courtney’s hair was all over her face, her mouth hanging ajar as she gasped and moaned; raking her nails down the brunette’s back. This was just amazing.    
  
Bianca gave a sharp gasp of pleasure as Courtney toyed with one of her nipples between two fingers - the blonde still virtually melted into a puddle beneath her caress. Bianca just had this knack, Courtney had come to learn - knowing just where to nibble and suck and hum and lick, hitting every single spot in exactly the right place. The bass of the music pulsing through her as Bianca pressed against her core and hummed against her clit - it was all just so blissfully, agonisingly perfect. She raised her hips, back arching as she felt herself starting to pass that gorgeous point of no return; Bianca feeling it in her movements, quickening her pace to pull her through. Sheer fucking  _ bliss _ .    
  
_ Kiss it better, make it wetter. Don’t it taste like holy water?... _ __   
  
“Oh, fuck!”    
The noise startled Courtney to the point of almost screaming - startling so badly she knocked Bianca off of the bed, the other girl squealing as she landed in a mostly-nude heap on the rug. As Courtney came to her senses from the initial shock, a second replaced it. There was a boy standing in Bianca’s room - tall and almost rakishly skinny, with longish dark hair tied into a loose ponytail; tattoos and nose ring accentuating the whole lazily punkish exterior that was virtually almost entirely slaughtered by the Snoopy bowl full of Froot Loops he held in one hand.    
  
Oh, and he was completely and utterly stark fucking bollock naked.    
  
Courtney gave an awkward half-grimace, pulling Bianca’s blanket over her exposed tits. The brunet gave her a lopsided, dumb smile in response, raising a hand in a gesture of greeting of sorts. Bianca seemed far less than impressed as she hastily wrapped a shirt around her own bare boobs, getting to her feet.    
“Danny, before you say anything-“   
“Fuck, sorry - I didn’t realise you were home.”   
“ **Please put your penis away.** ” Bianca turned her head away, raising a hand to try and cover the offending genitalia in her own vision; Courtney staring at her girlfriend in order to avoid staring at...him. In response to Bianca’s request, Danny simply lowered the bowl in his hand to cover himself, like a sort of strange porcelain take on a fig leaf, only covered in drawings of Charlie Brown. “Danny, what the fuck?”    
“I can’t find my charger.” He have a shrug, walking into the room further to search for Bianca’s own phone charger, exposing his bare ass now. He had a crescent moon tattooed on one cheek - Courtney noted this with something of a smirk. “Can I borrow yours?”   
“That wasn’t a fucking invitation!” Bianca face-palmed. “I’m kinda busy here.”   
“I know.” His voice had that laid-back sort of stoner slur to it that Courtney couldn’t help but find both amusing and endearing.  “Sorry, B.”   
“Don’t apologise, just get out! Danny I don’t know what’s worse - the fact that you couldn’t hear the moaning from down the fucking hall, the fact that you’re wandering into my room and taking my stuff without asking, or the fact that you walk around fully butt-naked when you think nobody’s home.”    
“It’s my house and I can do what I want to, putana.” He shrugged, bending over to pick up Bianca’s charger from the floor - Courtney winding away to avoid a full view of his asshole. “Who’s the cute blonde, by the way?” He grinned, gesturing to Courtney.    
“Courtney,” she said simply - explaining further as Danny’s jaw slackened to a confused gape. “My girlfriend - y’know, the one I’ve told you about like a hundred times.” A light seemed to go on at this.    
  
“Oh, cool - party.” He grinned, going to offer a handshake to Court, before Bianca stood in his way.    
“Court, this is my roommate, Danny. I’d wanted to introduce you when he was a little more...uh, clothed, but apparently he had other plans.” Bianca rolled her eyes, perching on the bed.    
“Hi.” Courtney smiled airily, Danny grinning back.    
“Okay, you got what you wanted - now go put some fucking pants on.”    
“You’re not my real mom and you never will be.” Danny said though a laugh, mock-scowling at her as he left the room. Bianca flopped down by Courtney’s side, groaning. The blonde turned onto her stomach, resting her chin on Bianca’s boob and tracing circles around her areola with a finger - the shirt she’d haphazardly put on hanging open and exposing her breasts again.    
  
“Now...Where were we, gorgeous?”   
“Fuck that shit, I’m done.” Bianca rolled her eyes. “I don’t think I’ve ever been more fucking certain of my homosexuality in my life.”


End file.
